Changes
by ezap3
Summary: Change is an inevitable thing. Two teens are thrown into a world of change, and forced to grow up. And what will they do when their paths cross and other threats come their way?
1. Prolouge

All right so this is my first attempt at a Kohaku/Rin fanfic. I'm really excited about it so here it goes. I don't know if this really counts as a prologue but I don't really care.

Changes.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Change. What is change? Is it a seed growing into a multi-colored flower? Or could it be the removal of something in your life? Change is always forced upon young people at one time or another. For a young raven-haired girl with a free spirit change was never a problem. Or it wasn't a problem because she never noticed it. Traveling along the countryside with her guardian who always protected her she never needed to worry about anything. But the changes going on internally and mentally were things her gaurdian could not protect her from.

Change. Change had ruined his life. The change from being a boy to a man soiled everything. When his father took him on his first extermination it changed his life, in a bad way. Change from the world of the living, then dead, and living once again. Changing of having both good and bad memories and then having a blank slate once again. The change of being able to control your fate, and then have it snatched away in a moment. But after he left with his memories to right his wrongs in the world he thought that change would no longer bother him. But changes going on internally and mentally he could not protect himself from.

Yay this really didn't take me long. I have the next chapter typed, and will probably post it in a few hours. Look for it soon.

Much love,

ezap3


	2. Him

Here it is chapter two. I would have put it up earlier but I kinda got a little sick. But I'm all better now. Oh yea I forgot the disclaimer last chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own it. x2

Changes

Chapter 2: Him

The rattling of chains rubbing against each other rang throughout his ears. With every swift move he made a harmonic ringing could be heard. That horrifying sound he heard all the time. The sound that returned his past to him, and made him think of all the innocent blood that had been spilt because of him. All of the horrified faces he saw that knew they were close to death. But the fact that his unworthy life was at stake distracted him from painful memories.

Kohaku's feet were firmly planted on the ground; his black armor and turquoise sash blended him into the night. His bare hand wrapped the chain around his covered wrist. His cold brown eyes stared at the sight before him. The moth demon glared at him his blood red eyes looked the strong taijiya before him. The demon looked like Gamamaru, the demon that had trapped Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in cocoons and gave them terrible nightmares years ago. Broad wings were stretched out of his back and two red marks on his cheeks were his markings. Kohaku clutched onto his kusarigama with his right hand.

"The shard, I can sense that shard in your body." He mocked. Those words only made him grip his weapon tighter. The moth's eyes searched him over from bottom to top. "I know where it is!" The terrifying eyes, to a normal human, locked onto the middle of his chest. "I Tamamaru will take that Shikon shard and become all powerful!" Kohaku took his foot and planted it on the ground with a thump. "So I see you are foolish enough to actually try and fight me." Tamamaru said. All the while Kohaku remained silent he never liked talking with his enemy. "So you are so fearful of your life you don't even speak. I would rather hear your scream!"

Tamamaru lunged forward, and Kohaku was ready to slice away at the demons head when Tamamaru flew up with his wings. He opened his mouth as if he were going to speak again but a cream colored substance came out of his mouth. It soon wrapped around Kohaku's waist, then got tangled in his wrists, and constricted his legs pulling him down. Tamamaru's silk tightened more and more soon it began to make an orb around his body. The silk was pulling at him to bring his knees to his chest and wrap his arms around them.

"Now taijiya scum sleep in a nightmare forever!" Tamamaru shouted. Soon Kohaku began getting drowsy, his eyelids drooped heavily over his eyes. His body had ceased to move because of fatigue, and finally his eyes closed and the world turned black.

'Ughh where am I?' Kohaku thought as he opened his eyes. He was lying down somewhere on the ground. Everything was dark, soon Kohaku got to his feet; he wasn't even sure if he could take a safe step.

"Kohaku! Kohaku!" He would know that voice anywhere, he turned around to see a pale skinned brunette running towards him.

"Sango?" he asked confused; wasn't this supposed to be a nightmare? Why would Sango be in a nightmare? She always comforted him in his dreams even though he didn't deserve it. Quickly, she approached him and caught her younger bother in a hug. She was wearing her demon slayer armor. What was this? This was not a nightmare but a good dream; his sister was hugging him how was this supposed to be bad? 'But Tamamaru said live in a nightmare forever.' Suspiciously, he wrapped his arms around Sango. Kohaku was now taller than his older sister. She clung onto him helplessly; soon he felt water soaking through his clothes. Was Sango crying? He never saw her crying before, except the times she thought he was under Naraku's grasp, but other than that she never cried.

Kohaku removed his arms from Sango to look her in the eyes, but he looked at his hands and gasped. Crimson blood trickled down his fingers onto his palm. Sango was still holding onto Kohaku tightly with both of her arms; her head was resting sideways on his collarbone. He was still looking at his hands in shock.

"See what you've done to me Kohaku?" she whispered. The blood was cold and kept running down his fingers. Horrified, he unlocked her arms from him and took a step back. Her right hand reached back to rub behind her, and brought it back to show blood streaming down. "See what you have done to me." She repeated with her eyes downcast. She glanced over to where a beam of light shown down. "See what you've done to innocent people?" Dead bodies of the people he had killed in his past lay to his left. Kohaku fell to his knees, because the sight was too unbearable. "See what you've done to our comrades?" Another light appeared behind her; she stepped aside to show six or seven dead demon slayers lying with their weapons. He closed his eyes as pain and guilt rushed through his body. "Now see what you've done to our father?" He sensed a light before him. Kohaku opened his eyes to find his father's dead body a mere foot from his own. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he held his head in his hands. He then heard Tamamaru's voice.

"Ha, you boy have terrible fears that's what we moth demons do. We live off the fears of others hahaha." Kohaku was trembling with fear. "That's it you weak taijiya let fear overcome you and become a moth demon." No way, if letting fear overcome him, which he never did, would turn him into a demon he wouldn't let that happen. Kohaku opened his eyes, his vision was blurry from tears but he could still see the blotches of red on his hands. Finally he had the courage to speak.

"no.." he murmerd.

"Whats that?" Tamamaru asked sarcastcally.

"It may be fear but, I faced it. I am making my amends so I don't have to live in fear." Kohaku's head was down as he stood up with his fists clentched.

"Such big words for such a small man." Tamamaru's face was before him, Sango and everyone else was gone.

"I do not fear my past anymore" he said stubbornly. He could feel his scythe in his hands and gripped it. The bloody bodies stained his memory. "This is just a nightmare, this is just a nightmare, this is just a nightmare" he repeated over and over as if a mantra.

"I can sense you still have fear inside you weak human." Kohaku had enough of being mocked by a demon. Angirly, Kohaku jumped forward slashing at Tamamaru's head. Little did he know as he moved inside his dream slashing around, he was moving inside the orb of silk. The silk blurned his flesh to make him stop moving, but he was persistant in breaking free from Tamamaru's grasp. "Come on weak human sleep forever and become just like me."

"Never!" Kohaku retorted as he made a small slash across Tamamaru's cheek. In the orb Kohaku was slashing uncontrollably. The anger inside him was adding to the fire of insanity. He lost himself. In his dream state he was taking every chance he could with his scythe. Soon enough a crack formed on the outside of the orb. Back in his dream Tamamaru exclaimed, "Ah, you have broken out of my cocoon, but you are not as strong as me!" The cocoon broke open and Kohaku landed on the ground with a thud. His legs were pretty woosy. Some strands of the silk were still wrapped around his wrists, waist, ankles, and arms. The strands began to burn as if an acid, and started going right through is armor. Quickly, he shoved the dangerous substance off of his body. But the instant it touched his bare skin it burned. The scythe's chain was still wrapped around his wrist, and his weapon sagged to the ground. He grabbed it swiftly and began turning around in circles looking for any sign of Tamamaru. He felt two fingers rub down his back, it made him shiver with fear.

"Hmm boy, you are fairly strong to let my beautiful silk touch your body and not die." He could feel the claws circle around the excact spot where the Shikon shard rested. No more was he going to be toyed with a demon. Slowly, he reached for the hilt of his kantana blade. And with a click he unsheathed his sword and gripped it tight. "Foolish human, you think a measly blade could kill me, you are surley mistaken." His words were cold as ice, but the hot breath emitting from the demons mouth made him shudder. Kohaku turned around and held his kantana up to Tamamaru's neck, which made him take a few steps back. Kohaku saw a giant blade-like ax in Tamamaru's hand. Kohaku held both of his weapons in a defensive position in front of his face.

Now the real battle had begun. Tamamaru flew up holding onto his own weapon, then soard down straight for Kohaku. Metal crashed against metal as Kohaku held both his scythe and kantana up in front of him to block Tamamaru's attack. "I used that fear in your heart against you hoping to wear you down. But you had tobe a persistant little bastard and not give up!" Metal kept crashing; but all Kohaku had done was block the moth demons attacks. Kohaku was feeling weak and tired. His legs were sore, his head hurt, and his heart ached for consolation. His feet skidded across the dirt as he dodged another blow that would have went to his chest. He put his hands on his knees as they still klutched his weapons trying to catch his breath.

Kohaku's eyes drifted towards the ground, he could see a shadow come before him. He looked up and met his face with Tamamaru's. "What I think the riddle is why you still choose to fight. I mean you are fairly worthless." He snickerd. "So this gives me nothing to gain except the Shikon shard by killing you. And even if you didn't have the Shikon shard with you I would have killed you anyways, because I do it for fun!" The blade was raised over hish head but stopped. It happened so fast that Tamamaru didn't even notice that both Kohaku's scythe and kantana had punctured a hole right through his body. Blood splattered all over Kohaku's face as he removed his weapons of choice. Tamamaru's grip loosened on the blade and came crashing down towards Kohaku giving him the same fate as Tamamaru. But in the nick of time Kohaku rolled a foot away to dodge the blade. After his tuck and roll Kohaku was crouched down heavily breathing. More snickers caught his attention. Tamamaru was lying in a pool of his own blood laughing. Before Kohaku knew it seering pain shot through is abdomen.

"Yes, you were able to defeat me. But I as well will defeat you. So taijiya I will see you in hell, with all of your fears" he chuckled and soon his eyes finally closed. Kohaku looked down at his body, 3 pieces of stiff, creamy, white silk had slashed him across the stomach. The wound was open and bad. The blood was dripping down to the rocky ground and soaking through his clothes. Unbearable pain was everywhere in his body. It seered through every vein in his being. He went from being crouched on his feet to sitting straight up on his knees stiff as a board. The pain needed to stop or he'd die. 'Well my life doesn't really matter.' He thought sadly. But this pain was terrible. He looked down at his wound once again. The blood was spilling at a quick rate and a fizz began errupting from it. This was no ordinary slice across the abdomen, but Tamamaru's silk was posioned. Again, drowsiness took over his system. No, he couldn't close his eyes. There was still things he needed to do and amends he needed to make. Soon Kohaku heard rustling in the bushes. Finally, sleep had taken him over, and he fell hard on the ground. Before slipping away he could feel his blood pooling around him.

"I'm sorry" he murmerd before slipping away. Then he heard a gasp.

Done! I really couldn't think of another name for Tamamaru..so yea just deal with it. I felt so bad for Kohaku when I was writing what Sango was saying. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter maybe today or tomarrow. So keep checking this story cause its gonna get really good. Reviews are cool if you wanna.

Much love,

ezap3


	3. New Things

Ok, so it's a Friday night and I got nothing to do but eat some ramen noodles and write. It's taken me awhile to update because finals and final reviews are biting me in the butt. But luckily after testing I have some free time so I wrote this chapter over a course of two or three days. So here it goes.

Disclaimer: Don't own fool.

Changes

Chapter 3: New Things

Kohaku fluttered opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and diffused. With a few more blinks of his eyes Kohaku's vision finally cleared. The sight before him he didn't expect, six beautiful girls were hovering over him with wide eyes.

"See Kaien! I told you he wasn't dead!" A small girl, who popped up, with short black hair exclaimed. To wake up and have women around you would be any mans dream, but for Kohaku this was no picnic. His isolation from the world for so many years made him lack the social skills he needed right now. On his journey he would talk to the occasional inn owner and farmer and he always had manners for the old men, but girls he'd have a problem with. The girl's saucer-like eyes kept staring at him. What was wrong? A late spring breeze blew from outside and open window when he realized that he didn't have a shirt on. The girls were ogling him like a hungry lion about to prance on their new meal. Kohaku could feel a blush begin to tint his cheeks from the uncomfortable stares. Once again the small girl squealed, "Kaien see! He's not dead!"

"Aw shut up Yuzu!" The eldest looking of all with long silky hair said. Within a few moments of realization from the small girls words he realized he wasn't dead. Ironic wasn't it? He had been the one to cause so much death, and yet he escaped it so many times. He snickered to himself about his unfair place in the world.

"What's so funny Mister?" The little girl, who's name was apparently Yuzu, asked. With quick, silent movements she made her way from his feet to by his bandaged right arm before he even knew it. He began to sit up hoping to leave this awkward situation as soon as possible, but his body had other plans when searing pain shot through his abdomen. All of the girls lunged forward to make him lay back down.

"Don't sit up" one said.

"You'll open your wounds" another replied.

"He's cute," someone said in a faint whisper.

The girls were fussing madly over him. It seemed they took a liking to touching his strong arm sand toned stomach.

"GIRLS!" A loud voice bellowed throughout the room. All of them froze and turned their heads to find another looking man in monk's robes. His face had bending crevices probably from years of old age. "Girls this is my temple not a place for you to harass young boys!"

"Yes Master Senoki" the girls said sadly with their eyes downcast. One by one the girls filed out of the room and into the outside world.

"Oh Yuzu" Senoki asked. Yuzu, at the end of the line, stopped and turned around.

"Yes Senoki-sensi?" she asked.

"Yuzu, I would like you to go get some water from the stream so I can clean this boys wounds."

"Yes Master!" Yuzu yelled as she made her way down the steps. The old man made his way from the door to Kohaku and sat down next to the futon.

"My apologies about the young ladies, I shouldn't have left them alone with you." He said with a little laugh in his voice.

"No, its ok I just wasn't expecting to wake up like that" he shrugged with a little pain from the movement."

"Ha ha, surely that would be any mans dream, but I guess for you it's not." He laughed, "I'm Senoki a monk of this village."

"I'm Kohaku." he replied. Senoki helped Kohaku so he could sit up properly, but he winced as the aches and pains returned to his body.

"You are a lucky one" Senoki started, "I was taking my late night walk and I found you lying in a pool of your own blood."

"And I thank you for what you did."

"It was nothing, if I left you there to die I couldn't live with myself, so I took you here." Kohaku couldn't really imagine an old man like Senoki carrying him into the village; surely a young man at his age would be heavy enough to break something in the old mans body. Now that Kohaku was closer to Senoki he could see the strands of white and gray in the mans moustache, the red in his cheeks, and the shiny bald spot on top of his head and sort strands that made a perimeter around half of his head. The man wore simple monks robes that had a mixture of blues, blacks, and violets.

"Senoki-sensi! I have the water!" Yelled an accomplished Yuzu who was wobbling up the steps balancing a bucket of water in her arms. She set the bucket of water down next to the monk and then started for the door.

"Yuzu, you can stay if you'd like." She turned around with cheerfulness pouring from her eyes. Yuzu sprinted over to Kohaku's side being parallel from her teacher. Kohaku looked at her, the bright orange and green kimono accented her soft brown eyes. For a moment he could see a young girl with long brown hair and a side ponytail with a piece of melon in her hands flash before his eyes. He was locked in a trance of remembrance, but all she did was stare right back in the same trance. Their contest ended when the sliding of the door broke their attention. They looked at the door simultaneously and saw Senoki with a few cloths and a bottle. "This should help heal your wounds quickly with the least amount of pain." He said as he took his spot by Kohaku's side.

"Yay" Yuzu screeched, "Senoki-sensi is the best a fixing boo boos!" She looked at Senoki who nodded, and before he knew it Yuzu's small hands crept over to Kohaku's bandages were fastened. Delicately, she undid the bloodstained cloth strips. He winced when he felt the pressure concealing his pain loosened. "Whoops, I'm sorry" she apologized.

"It's okay" Kohaku said through clenched teeth. After the seemingly long minutes of unraveling Yuzu undid the last strip of material from his stomach. Senoki gently guided Kohaku down onto the futon. Kohaku got a look at his painful wound. It looked as bad as if felt. Three wide lings were carved into his upper stomach. And there was still a bit of blood oozing from it.

"I removed the poison when I found you. You better be thankful that the right herbs were around to make the right remedy, or you'd be dead." Senoki said.

"Don't' worry I am" Kohaku exhaled.

"Ok Kohaku this may sting but I will fight infection and make the wound heal quicker." Kohaku nodded. He's dealt with pain that was really bad considering his past what could a liquid do to him? Senoki grabbed the bottle and pulled out the cork, a heavy aroma filled the room. This scent was strong enough to burn Kohaku's nose almost making him want to pass out. He looked over at Yuzu who covered her nose in discomfort. Senoki held a cloth to the opening of the bottle and tilted it upside down letting the disinfectant soak into it. Kohaku squinted his eyes preparing himself for the pain to come when he felt a small hand grip his. He opened his eyes to find that Yuzu had slipped her hand into his. She gave him an assuring smile and he nodded signifying he was ready.

Senoki dabbed the substance on the first deep cut and Kohaku hissed in pain but he got an assuring grip from Yuzu. First Senoki would dab the cut with the disinfectant liquid then dab it over with water. Surprisingly Yuzu was somewhat of a nurse she put a cold cloth on Kohaku's head when beads of sweat began to roll down his head. Over and over about six times on each cut Senoki repeated his actions as if a ritual. And each time Kohaku would exhale in sharp breaths. And finally Senoki finished the over and over steps. Yuzu entered the room with clean bandages. And just as carefully as she undid them she put them back on. Senoki helped Kohaku to stand and let Kohaku outside to a porch.

The temple was on top of a hill overlooking a small village with a stream that ran right through it. You could see many miles of vast forest area. The sun was turning into a gold color and slowly receding towards the horizon. Kohaku could hear Senoki suggesting that Yuzu go and wash herself up because of a small amount of blood on her hands. She happily obliged and ran down the road to the village to wash up. But what made Kohaku wonder was 'where were Yuzu's parents?'

"Her parents were killed when she was only an infant." Senoki said as if reading his mind. "Yes, remember that day so clearly, I was going to a distant village to try and cure an old man and I passed a village that was invaded by bandits. Her mother's body was covering her in protection, and I assumed that her father was next to them. She was wailing uncontrollably and I couldn't just leave a small child so I took her with me to the village. And she's been with me ever since. But she says she had a brother, but I don't know if she could remember something from such a young age. Some survivors of the village said that he died." Just the story made him think of a cheerful young girl from his past who had lost people she loved but still remained happy because she gained new people to love. Even though Yuzu only looked to be nine she knew how to take care of herself and help her teacher.

"So young Kohaku what is your story?'" Senoki asked as he sat next to Kohaku on the wood. "I couldn't help but notice that you are a demon slayer. I thought that they were all gone."

"No, I survived." He didn't truly survive because he died, but he was here and alive so what else could he say 'I died before, but I was kept alive by this Shikon shard in my back that was given to me by a demon.' No way, even though this was a monk and he never thought about lying to one. In the beginning he had told a monk of his past and all he did was say that the gods forgave him. But no matter how many monks said that blood would still taint his hands, weapons, and mind forever. "I had lost my memories, and an elderly couple had taken me in for awhile. Then I was led down a road of lies by many people, now I'm making amends to my mistakes." Well that wasn't completely a lie he just left out a few major details. Senoki could see that Kohaku was partially pained by talking about his past so he decided to drop the subject.

"So I see you have many scars" Senoki noticed small and big ones that varied from scratches and demon gashes 'Yes I do have many scars inside and out' Kohaku thought, "You must be a skilled fighter." Senoki continued.

"Yes my sister and I were taught by our father, he was the village's headman."

"You better be careful Kohaku, if girls see those scars they may think that you've rutted with women and demonesses alike." He laughted. By the mention of that topic Kohaku blushed. Senoki was truly and interesting man. He wasn't quiet like all the other monks he met and he didn't really follow the code of monks either. But the weird thing about it was he liked it. Senoki was a man who could sense people's feelings and tell if they do or don't want to talk about something.

The men could see Yuzu rushing up the stream holding two pink wildflowers. She rushed into the temple happily and ran to the porch.

"Senoki-sensi Kohaku! Look at these pretty flowers I found." She held them up so they both could see.

"Why Yuzu those are truly a gift we should take care of them." Senoki got up and went into the temple and soon emerged with a vase and water inside. He held it down in front of Yuzu who put them in and began to marvel at their beauty. A few minutes later it was quiet, not an awkward quiet but a comforting one. Yuzu was still looking at her flowers as she was on her stomach as Kohaku and Senoki watched the sunset. But the silence was penetrated with Yuzu's voice.

"Senoki-sensi Kohaku! Look what's in the sky!" Yuzu pointed her finger into the violet, crimson, and gold sky to follow a black dot. It was coming closer and closer. Yuzu went behind Kohaku scared that what was coming was going to be scary. Finally, the trio could see the creature had four legs and had yellow fur with black stripes. It came closer and closer. It was a cat demon. With a wave of fire it transformed from a fierce state to a cute kitten and landed in Kohaku's lap.

"Why hello Koro." Kohaku said petting the kitten's striped head. The red eyes looked up and smiled and added a little mew.

"Ohhhh IT'S SO CUTE!" Yuzu yelled. She ran to Kohaku's side and held her hand out to pet the kitten but pulled her hand back as if reconsidering.

"Don't worry he won't bite." Kohaku assured. Unexpectedly, Koro jumped right into the arms of Yuzu. She began to cuddle him with all her might. She rubbed the soft fur against her cheek.

"He's so soft." She beamed. Senoki was laughing at how happy Yuzu was. Kohaku began to tell the story of how he found Koro in the bushes when he was a newborn about a year ago. Koro was settled in Yuzu's lap as she listened to Kohaku's story.

"Well you are a special kitty aren't you Mr. Koro" she said scratching his head. Before everyone knew it was getting dark. Senoki ushered them into the temple and led Kohaku to a room with a futon on it.

"Well you can stay here until you are well enough" Senoki said.

"Oh no I couldn't stay" Kohaku said.

"Nonsense you are healing and have nowhere to go." Kohaku had gratefully said yes everyone shared a quiet dinner with Yuzu always looking at Koro drinking milk beside her. Then everyone went to bed, Senoki said he needed much more rest to recover. And so he fell asleep with Koro at his side thinking about this new place.

'Maybe new things aren't as bad.' He thought before drifting off to sleep.

End Chapter!

Wahoo!!! Finished with this. This took me longer than expected. And yes I used two names from Bleach. I listened to like 3 different cds while I was writing this and what's rest of the noodles are sill in front of me cold...lol. So I hope you guys dug this chapter! Rin will hopefully come in next chapter and the situation may come together within the next two so keep reading. And review a whole bunch! I may need some ideas cause I have bits and pieces of this story in my head.

Reviews )

Flames (

Happy Reviews D

Much love,

ezap3


	4. Her

Alright readers, its taken me a bit of time to write this chapter. I'm going up north today for the fourth and won't be back unitl late Saturday night. So while I enjoy tubing, jet ski's, fireworks, the company of my best friend whom I'm taking, six small cousins dancing to Hannah Montana and Corbin Bleu, and yummy hobo pies I want you to review. That would be oh so cool. Oh yea my computer still doesn't work and I tried to revise it without spell check and all that jazz so if grammar and spelling sucks I'm sorry. So go on and scroll down and start reading.

Changes.

Chapter 4: Her

Rin awoke to the abrupt knocking on her door. She shoved her head back under the covers to muffle the annoying knocks. After about five minutes of constant swats against the door she finally gave up, got out of her bed and headed for the source of the sound. Before opening the large oak doors she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. Swiftly, she tighened her pearl white sleeping yukata around her waist making it cling to the various curves of her body and walked to the door. She grasped the brass handles and pulled the doors open.

There in front of her stood a terrifying demon. Well, to her this demon was not so terrifying even though she seemed to be four feet shorter than him. This particular demon had dark brown hair that went to his mid-back. His ice blue eyes could scare the living daylights out of anybody but not this young girl. Dark green stripes slithered their way around his arms and hands, and on his tan face just under each of his eyelids he bore a vertical, royal blue stripe.

"Good morning Miyoki-san!" Rin chirped banishing all hatred for the person standing in her doorway and lacing her arms around his lower torso giving him a hug.

"Good morning Rin-sama" he said, not wanting to crush the young girl he simply patted her head to add to his greeting.

"Miyoki-san you don't have to be so formal with me" Rin scolded taking a step back and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I apologize Rin-_sama_" he mocked followed by a low graceful bow. She began to laugh at how silly he was being. There were not many people in the castle who could make her laugh, but Miyoki was certianly one of them. Rin's giggles soon died down and she regained her composure standing straight looking much like a solider.

"So Miyoki-san what is on todays agenda" she asked slightly curious.

"Well, first I suggest that you get dressed" he said noticing her ensemble. With a young, beautiful girl such as Rin in front of you in nothing but sleepwear any man, hanyou, or demon would gladly take her as his. But Miyoki would never even think lying one finger on Rin like that. Or any man for that matter, because he would have to deal with the wrath of The Great Demon of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

"One minute please" she requested holding a finger up and closing the door and walking back into her bed chambers. When Rin closed the door she realised that her room was incredibly dark. Changing that was her first objective, as she walked to the windows that covered by dark, thick curtians and pulled them aside letting bright sunlight flood into the room giving it a heavenly glow. She walked over to her wardrobe but accidentally tripped over her own feet making a loud smack as she made contact with the wood floor.

"Rin?! Are you alright?" Miyoki's fist pounded on the door frantically.

"Yes, I'm fine" she assured him "I just tripped." Gosh, so many people in this castle thought that she was delicate as glass. But that was so far from the truth. She had not always lived a life of pleasures. She had worn hands from her younger years of working and her countless lessons of sword fighting. And she now had lean muscles from defesive training every day.

Finally, Rin got up and made her way to the large wardrobe on the other side of the room. She pulled it open and looked at the colorful and pricey kimonos made special from the castles tailor. Rin quickly chose a silver, silk kimono with a dark blue dragon emroidered along the bottom. She soon slipped it on and chose an orange obi belt and tied it around her waist securing the whole outfit together. Walking over to her mirror, she grabbed a brush and began to graze her hair with it. Soon the tangled mass of brown was smooth and flowing. Once again she walked toward the large doors and opened them to see Miyoki leaning on a wall in the sitting room outside her bed chambers. At the sight of her he straightened up walking toward her.

"Milady you look lovely" he said gallantly holding out his arm for her to grasp.

"Why thank you kind sir" Rin giggled grabbing hold of the outstretched, armored arm. They walked through the sitting room passing one or two handmaidens on their way and soon got out into the hallway. Rin smiled at the two gaurds gaurding her room who looked very tired. Miyoki quickly dismissed them of their duties for now telling the next two to start their shift. After the gaurds were taken care of Rin and Miyoki kept walking down the hallway passing a Lord and Lady Rin did not know. Once they fluidly walked pass and down another hallway Rin let out a huge huff of air letting go of Miyoki's arm and loosing the poise she held moments ago.

"How do the Ladies do that all day?" she said throwing her arms in the air.

"I truley do not know" Miyoki chuckled. "Well Rin I think we have stumbled upon one of lifes wonders" He gave her a fanged smile as she took another step.

Miyoki did not know how a such a small girl like Rin could always be a step ahead of him. No matter how large his strides were she would always be in front of him chatting about random topics and smiling without a care in the world. But long ago Rin wasn't as open as she was now. When his Lord had returned eight years ago from an extened leave he didn't think a scared little girl would be in tow. A giant castle with many demons and demonesses seemed so forgien to her and she cowered behind her protector in fear. But when he needed to do his work he couldn't possiblly have a small girl with him. That was when Sesshomaru looked upon is most trusted general, Miyoki to look after her. Even though Miyoki looked young he was the leader of a great army, strong, and loyal. To take care of one girl instead of a great army, many would see this as an insult, but Miyoki thought of it as a great honor. To take care of a girl that was a human, a creature that The Great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands dispised the most must have been truley precious to him, and that was enough for Miyoki.

Even after Rin had been placed with the dark haired dog demon she still feared everything. Suprisingly, she tagged along with the annyoing imp named Jaken. He just shoved her away telling her he had work to do, and muttered something dark about humans. And that just left her with him. Miyoki did not know much about young girls at the time, but there was one place he knew she would like. A flower feild. That day he remembered so clearly. It was a sunny late spring day when all the flowers were in bloom. The young girl shreiked in joy when she saw her traveling companion Ahun lying in the feild soaking up sun. She danced and hummed as she made crowns made of yellows, blues, purples, and pinks. Miyoki knew he earned her trust when Rin danced up behind his sitting form and placed a rainbow crown on his head and began braiding his hair while humming a soft tune. He could now hear the same tune she hummed back then as they walked down the hall. But then it stopped.

"Miyoki-san?"

"Yes?"

"We forgot to continue the agenda earlier" she reminded.

"Oh yes, well Sesshomaru-sama said he would like to speak with you this morning. So I suggest we drop by and you can speak with him. Then you have your lessons after you eat breakfast."

"Well that sounds like fun" she said with a tinge of sarcasim in her voice. The hallways seemed like they would never end it was just on and on. More turns and more turns. They finally made their way to the familiar office doors that belonged to the icy demon. They stood there for a few moments until a voice came from behind it.

"Come in." Rin looked at her protector and he nodded assuring that he'd be there when she exited the room and she entered. The curtains were already opened letting cheerful light flow through the windows. Sesshomaru's office, Rin hated to admit it was a very boring room in the extravegent castle. Everything was dark maple wood, there was a giant desk in the back of the room that overflowed with papers on end. On the opposite side of the desk were two chairs placed for one on one meetings with the ruler. On the complete other side of the room bore a giant fire place with dark ash and soot from the previous night.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama" Rin greeted realizing they were the only ones in the tastless room. He didn't respond, she saw him sitting at his desk and began walking over to him. She stood in front of him with poise like she did half of the time she was around him. "Miyoki-san said that you wanted to speak with me this morning" she started obviously knowing he wouldn't.

"Yes" he had been in deep thought all night about a delima that had recently come up. "Rin" he started but his words were cut off when a huge gust of wind blew it's way into the empty office. Papers started flying everywhere and a woman jumped through the large window.

"Hey" she said snapping her fan shut, and plucking a feather out of the air as it shrunk and she put it back in her hair. There in the office stood Kagura. She wore the same maroon and white kimono with a dark green and blue one under. Her crimson eyes looked over at Sesshomaru who didn't look mad nor pleased but just sat in his chair.

"I'd prefer if you didn't do that" he said without any emotion rubbing his temples with both hands.

"Well you can't always get what you want in life" she said stubbornly placing her hands on her hips. Kagura was definatley a woman Rin looked up to and admired. Two years after she began to stay at the castle Rin remembered Sesshomaru leaving for a week without any notice. He just got up one day and left. The day he returned was a cold rainy and she was sitting under her covered balcony and out of the mist came Sesshomaru carrying Kagura. Rin had known that Kagura had died, but rumor was that Sesshomaru had passed into the world of the dead, staying alive with the power of the great Tenseiga, and he grabbed Kagura and carried her back to the living world. But Sesshomaru nor Kagura said one word about it. And soon after that the whole castle filled with rumors again. Rin was totally oblivious to what was going on, but got filled in by her handmaidens that Sesshumaru's scent was all over Kagura. And then one day Rin saw the bite mark that belonged to her Lord on Kagura's neck and knew the reason he went and got her. It seemed that there was an amber and crimson war going on in the office as Kagura and Sesshomaru gave each other death glares. It seemed like they hated each other but Rin knew better.

"Ahem" Rin interuppted wanting to flee the uncomfortable feeling in the room.

"Rin, you may leave. We will finish our conversation later" Sesshomaru said. Slowly, she backed out of the room and slid out into the hallway.

"Well how did it go" Miyoki asked.

"It was cut short" Rin said as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Why?" he asked.

"Kagura came back" she smiled.

"Oh, well are you hungry?"

"Very much." They walked down a flight of stairs and towards the kitchens.

-------------------------------

"So, what did the Lord Azamein say?" Sesshomaru asked Kagura after Rin left the room.

"Nothing much, he said that there were suspicions of possible spies"

"Hmm this escalates some problems" he said stroking his chin.

"You're right, that means that there could be spies within these walls and right under our noses" she said sitting on his desk facing him.

"Which means secrets must be kept."

"Right, but do we have any idea what possible threat this is?"

"We have a slight insight, Lord Tetsuo said that someone tried to assasinate him a few months ago, but we are not sure if the spies an this are related."

"So should we just ignore this and see how things unfold?" she asked.

"For now yes, but we will investigate this problem further in time. But if anything should happen I know you are capable of handling yourself. But..."

"But?"

"It's her I'm not sure of."

"Rin is perfectly capable of handling herself, and if you have that little trust in her she has Miyoki" Kagura defended.

"True."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Oh Milord Milord" Jaken squaked as he ran into the office. Kagura stepped on Jaken's head to make him shut up, which Sesshomaru made a small smirk when she did so. And soon enough Jaken got over the step, and started mumbling to himself about how his great Lord could choose someone such as Kagura for a mate. When she heard this Kagura kicked him on the head once more.

"Jaken what is it?" he said in an annoyed and non-intrested tone.

"Milord, Daichi has returned with the leader of the Thunder Beast Tribe."

"Bring them here" he said. Jaken darted off out of the door.

"I don't know why you keep him around" Kagura said getting off his desk. That wouldn't look entirely proper for her when guests come in, she didn't care about it but Kagura was in a nice mood.

"Neither do I."

-------------------------------

Clank Clank Clank. The sound of wood hitting wood rang throughout the courtyard.

"Rin concentrate use precision" Miyoki demanded.

"Alright" Rin huffed. She was heaving in and out as sweat dripped down her brow, and it soaked her hair that was now tied back in a pony tail. She was now out of the pricey kimono and now wearing her training uniform. The uniform consisted of black pants that fanned out towards the bottom and a black haori with a white one under it. Her covered feet skidded across the grass as she blocked another strike from Miyoki. She gripped the wooden, training pole she was training with and ran towards Miyoki and tried to strike him in the stomach, but it was blocked.

"Rin, think! Where is the my most vulnerable place?"

"Ummm.." she could think of something but it would be quite embarrassing to say and a slight blush tinted her cheeks. Miyoki caught it and realized what she was thinking.

"No Rin! Not there. But think what is your closest target when I'm about to attack, my fingers" he said holding five clawed fingers up. "Think about it no fingers equals no weapons. And my legs, if you slice them it will cause me to kneel or fall which will only stretch the muscles larger and make the wound worse giving you an advantage."

"Okay" she held her pole up ready to go.

"1, 2, 3!" Miyoki yelled. Miyoki charged at Rin, and she found an opening by his legs as he raised his somewhat of a weapon. She swiftly dodged his attack sliding by his legs, and striking behind his knees and knocking him off his feet making him land on his butt.

"Good job Rin!" Miyoki got to his feet "you found an opening and took it. How do you feel?" Rin dropped her stick and now had her hands on her hips catching her breath.

"I feel...good" she jumped in the air.

"Good now lets try the triangle technique" he said handing grabbing her stick offering it to her.

"Rin! Rin!" Jaken yelled running from the castle and across the green grass.

"What is it Master Jaken?" she asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru would like to speak with you" he said.

"Alright Master Jaken!" Rin said cheerfully as she set down the pole "Come on Miyoki-san." She started off into the castle. She quickly ran into her room and decided not to change but simply wipe her face off. Soon the sweat and grungy look she held was gone and her hair was down and flowing. She put on a pair of sandals and headed out of the room, still in her uniform, and she bumped into Miyoki.

"Slow down Rin" he said. They once more walked the same path they did that morning to Sesshomaru's office. And again they were outside the big doors.

"Come in." This time both Miyoki and Rin walked in slowly. Kagura was standing by his desk and two people turned to see the newcomers. "Rin we will continue the discussion now."

Ok, somewhat cliffhanger. Who are the people, you kinda already know but yea. So go on and review so I can come back to something nice. I have the next chapter already written. I hope everyone enjoy's their Fourth of July!!!

Much Love,

ezap3


	5. Friends

Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated. These past few weeks have been pretty busy. Then when I go to update last week I could'nt find the floppy disk (yes I'm old school like that) with my stories on it. But I found it last night. So kick back relax, and read.

Changes

Chapter 5: Friends

"Rin we will continue the discussion now."

"Alright Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said. She felt kind of awkward to be in her training uniform and in front of people. She noticed the first as Daichi, Sesshomaru's second in command, and a woman she did not know. The mystery woman looked to be around her age, wearing a forgien soliders uniform, her dark hair was in two long braided pig tails, and held a staff with two sharp jagged edges on each end. Rin walked slowly towards the front of the desk and next to Daichi.

"Rin, how are you?" he beamed grabbing her hand and placing a light, feathery kiss on it. Daichi was also a dog demon, but unlike Sesshomaru or Miyoki he had blonde hair that went to his shoulders, and green eyes. He was very popular with dazzling the ladies at the castle.

"I am quite fine Daichi. I trust your long travels were successful."

"Very, I would like to introduce you to someone. Lady Rin, meet Lady Souten Leader of the Thunder Beast Tribe. Lady Souten meet Lady Rin" he motioned the girls towards one another. Both girls bowed and shook hands returning their attention to Sesshomaru. "Well, Sesshomaru-sama I suggest you start this meeting" Daichi coughed.

"First off, I would like to say that the things said in this room will not leave this room or there will be a hefty price to pay." Everyone nodded for him to continue. "There has been word of spies around this castle, and now there have been two failed attempts to assassinate leaders of powerful groups. And where ever spies were heard of some tragedy strikes sometime later. First there was Lord Tetsuo, and now it has come to my attention that Lady Souten just recently stopped her own assasination as well." He paused taking a breath, and turned his attention to Souten. "Lady Souten, I know you must govern your people but I insist that you stay here for some time for questioning, and if there is another attack you will be safe."

"I understand, but Lord Sesshomaru do you inquire that my own soliders are not fit to protect me in my own home?"

"Lady Souten you know very well that is not what I mean. I simply mean that if there is an attack here you will possibly be able to identify if they use the same techniques and see if there is some sort of connections to the others, and while you are here you will be able to rest peacefully."

"I see, well if it will help stop this madness I will stay"

"Great! It is settled Lady Souten will stay here" said Daichi breaking the serious air in the room. Sesshomaru turned his attention to Rin.

"Rin"

"Yes?"

"There is a possibility that if assasins come they will see you as an easy target." She gulped. "This is a warning do not always put so much trust in people quickly, always stay alert in dark times such as these and I know that you can handle yourself in a situation such as that, and you also have Miyoki if such an attempt is failed" he looked over at Miyoki and got an assuring nod from the protector.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" she answered.

"That goes for everyone." Everyone nodded their heads. "Rin, I put Lady Souten in your care."

"Alright!" Everyone began exiting out of the room with Daichi going the opposite direction. Once the doors were closed a red blur flew past Rin and jumped at Souten. Miyoki jumped into combat mode looking for any signs of possible threats. It was a small dragon.

"AHHH Souten-sama!!!" the creature whined "where were you?!"

"Argh, Koryu get off of me!" Souten yelled thrusting the small dragon towards the ground. The creature known as Koryu looked sad for a moment, but then cheered up and clung to his misstresses leg.

"Souten-sama where were you?" he asked desperately.

"I had business to attend to, and quit clinging to me" she said annoyed. Koryu quickly got off her leg and noticed that Rin was staring at him.

"Are you a lizard?" she asked baffled.

"Gahh! I'm not a lizard, I'm a dragon!"

"Are you sure? You look pretty small to be a dragon."

"Ha Ha see Koryu, you are small" Souten laughed. Souten had a pretty laugh it didn't sound like the way you'd guess, it was more like a girlish giggle.

"So, Lady Souten" Rin asked "is he yours?"

"Yes, Koryu is my, at times very annoying friend. And please don't use the Lady."

"Alright, but only if you do the same for me" Rin said. Souten looked at Miyoki leaning against the wall.

"Who's this?" Souten asked eyeing him funny.

"Oh Souten this is Miyoki-san, my body guard and best friend."

"Souten-sama" he bowed.

"Miyoki-san" she bowed. Everyone began walking down the corridoors and eventually found Souten's room which was three rooms down from Rin's. It was just a usual guest room that had a small sitting room just outside the bedroom.

"So, do you like it?" Rin asked.

"It's quite nice, much nicer than some other guest rooms in other castles I've stayed at."

"Thats good to hear, well I'm not sure if you have any duties that you must attend to today, but would you like to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Well I'm not sure, possibly a tour of the castle or going to my favorite place" she said.

"And where's that?" Souten asked intrigued.

"Well there is a beautiful field, and possibly the gardens later." It became deafly quiet as everyone was awaiting Souten's decision.

"Sure, why not." Soon enough Rin, Souten, Koryu, and Miyoki were standing in the field of flowers.

"Ohhhhhh" Koryu's eyes were wide, all the colors caught his attention. Within moments he was flying around all the flowers and rolling in them.

"Stupid dragon..." Souten mumbled. Miyoki went off to his usual position under his favorite tree in the field still staying on guard. That just left the two girls to themselves. Rin noticed that Souten had not let go of the spear with jagged edges. So what do girls really talk about? Both Rin and Souten never really had friends who were girls to talk about whatever they talk about. They found themselves sitting on a small hill watching Koryu fly through the field.

"So Souten how did you become the leader of The Thunder Beast Tribe?" Rin broke the silence.

"Well, I guess it all started when my father died when I was very young. My brothers took over our tribe, and for some time it was successful. But they hid me away for "safe keeping". My brother Manten wanted to be just like my other brother Hiten and I, he was always jealous of us because he and I inherited our fathers looks. Then soon both of them wanted more power. So they left seeking more, and some time after that they died."

"Oh Souten I'm so sorry" Rin said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Souten smirked and continued "I knew for some time that their mad quest for power would be their downfall though."

"What happened after that?"

"Well after the news of my brothers deaths our people began to leave because they thought it didn't seem fit for a young child to lead a great tribe. So for about eight or nine years I slowly rebuilt the tribe, and people started coming back so now I the tribe is under my rule and thriving."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"So Rin tell me, there must be a story behind The Lord of the Western Lands ward."

"Well, my mother, father, and brothers were all killed by bandits when they attacked our village. Then I went to live in another village for some time, they all hated me and would beat me. Then one day in the woods I found Lord Sesshomaru resting because he was hurt. I tried helping him but he said he didn't need it. Then a bunch of wolves attacked the village and slaughtered everyone." Rin paused debating whether or not to tell Souten the whole story, she decided not to.

"I was running and Sesshomaru-sama saved me, and I guess I just stayed with him from then on."

Wow, when Souten heard that Sesshomaru had a ward she pictured a girl who never lifted a finger for anything. But Rin was different, she suffered many hardships and saw many horrors and she deserved something good in life. But she seemed a bit distressed talking about it so she dropped the subject.

"It must get quite boring staying at the castle all day Rin. What do you do around here?"

"Well I train with Miyoki in combat a lot. And then I come here, visit Ahun in the stables, walk around the castle talking to guards, and visit the village-"

"Wait there's a village around here? I didn't see one on my travels here."

"No I go to the village where Kagome, Sango-san, Inuyasha, Miroku-sama, and Kaede live. It's far but always fun to be at. Kagome teaches me things from where she's from like anatomy and math is what she called them I think." Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Those names seem so familiar, but Souten couldn't put her finger on it. "And Kaede gives me preistess training. Sango-san teaches me in combat with other weapons as well. Oh yes and there is Shippo-kun-"

"Shippo!?" Souten screeched.

"Yes, Shippo-kun."

"W-wait, you know Shippo?" Rin nodded. "Shippo, the green-eyed, short, orange haired kitsune." Ever since the time when she challenged him to a fight Souten's had somewhat of a crush on him. She always kept a small orange crayon that he gave her under her shoulder pad on her armor. Even under the most terrible circumstances she would never admit to any of it though.

"Well Shippo-kun isn't so short anymore" Rin giggled. "How do you know him?"

"Ummm, well we've come by each other in the past."

"Oh I see. Well maybe next time I go to the village I can take you and you can say hello." At the thought of seeing Shippo after so many years almost made a blush creep up her cheeks.

"That would be quite...interesting."

"Souten?"

"Yes?" Rin looked around at the flowers.

"Want to make flower crowns?"

"Flower crowns? But I don't know how to make them."

"Then I'll teach you!" Rin pulled Souten up by the wrist and lead her to an area with beautiful flowers blooming. After some time Souten finally almost completed a correct looking crown with blue flowers. Rin looked at Souten who was deep in thought biting her lip trying to concentrate while tying the stems together. Finally, both girls held their crowns up for inspection.

"Pretty" Rin commented.

"Really? I don't normally have friends like this back at the castle." Souten was thinking about her actions at the moment, this was not like her at all. Normally she is very demanding and can take order, but now she felt like a normal girl her age.

"Ya know what?" Rin asked.

"Hmm"

"I think we should be friends." Souten looked up at her.

"I think so too" she said with a smile.

"Friends?" Rin asked holding out her hand.

"Friends" Souten shook it.

So yes, Rin made a friend. Souten seemed kind of OOC, but Rins like the first girl she ever hung out with. Yay I'm so excited my birthday is in two days on the 12th. And then the next day my friend and I are gonna go to a concert thats like five hours away. So review I'd like to know what you think and I hope you liked this chapter.

Much love,

ezap3


	6. New Story

Well...I think this fanfiction isn't working out the way I planned. I didn't edit very well in the past chapters, but that will change very soon. I am now stopping this story, but making a new one with the same plot, pairings, enemies, drama, and romance. But the word choice, grammar, and spelling will be better and chapters will be longer. I will be making a few changes to the previous chapters. It will be called Circle of Life. And since school is back and what not I've won't have much time to update, but I promise that every chapter will be worth it.

Please be on the lookout for Circle of Life you Kohaku/Rin fans.

Much Love,

ezap3


End file.
